Mega Man Legacy Collection
Mega Man Legacy Collection, known as in Japan, is a game collection from the classic Mega Man series of platformer games produced by Capcom and Digital Eclipse. Its digital release was on August 25, 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows (via Steam), and 2016 for Nintendo 3DS. A physical release was released on February 23, 2016.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legacy Collection Release Date A release on the Nintendo Switch followed up on May 22nd 2018. READY? Mega Man 11 is coming in Late 2018! It contains the first six Mega Man games with high definition 8-bit graphics and additional content.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legacy Collection brings enhanced 8-bit classics to new platforms The physical 3DS release also has a limited version titled Collector's Edition (Limited Edition in Japan). The North American version contains a golden Mega Man amiibo and six postcards,Protodude's Rockman Corner: Physical Mega Man Legacy Collection Editions Up for Pre-order while the Japanese version includes a Wily Numbers cover jacket, a Rockman notebook with research journal entries by Dr. Light,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Weird Science five pixelated sticky tags, a large box and two download codes for 3DS themes. A sequel was announced on June 5, 2017 Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 for the PC, Playstation 4, and Xbox One, which consists of Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man 9, and Mega Man 10 which was released on August 8, 2017.Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 Announce Trailer List of games *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 4'' *''Mega Man 5'' *''Mega Man 6'' Description Extras *A database with details about the enemies in the games. The player can also practice battles against each Robot Master. *An expansive challenge mode with replays and leaderboards. **The 3DS and Switch versions are compatible with the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Mega Man amiibo, which unlocks eleven new challenges, ten made by fans.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legacy Collection Challenge ContestProtodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 On Switch Will Include 3DS Museum Content & Amiibo Challenges *A museum with an exhaustive collection of sketches, art and other visual materials at high resolutions. **The 3DS and Switch versions contain over 100 extra images, including images of boxes, cartridges, and Japanese manuals.The Reploid Research Lavatory: The 3DS Difference *The version of the game released on the Nintendo Switch was the first version to include a rewind option, which allows the player to rewind the game within that area to correct any gameplay mistakes. This new feature was also included in the other versions as additional content following the release of the Switch version.Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Switch Announce Trailer Trivia *''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' was originally going to be included as an unlockable, but ultimately ended up getting dropped.Protodude's Rockman Corner: RockBoard Was Considered for Mega Man Legacy Collection Gallery Image:MM_Classics_Collection.png|Japanese boxart Image:MM_Legacy_Collection_Art.png|North American promo art. See also *''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' *''Mega Man X Collection'' *''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2'' *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2'' *''Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection'' References External Links *Official Japanese site *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Platform Games Category:Action Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Collection Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:3DS Games Category:Switch Games Category:2015 video games